


Faded

by MistressLuna



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Galaxies, Gen, Mentions of doombots, Stars, Tony Stark Hates Magic, mentions of avengers, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressLuna/pseuds/MistressLuna
Summary: One second he was helping clean up after the fight with the doombots and now he has no idea where he is. Apart from being in space and seeing stars, planets, galaxies and a lot of space. But then it's dark and cold and he's scared.





	

[Where are you now?]

Tony really didn't know how he got here, how he was alive even, was he alive? All around him he could only see stars, planets, galaxies, space... He should be panicking. Should be reacting. Nothing. Not even a twitch from his body. He almost feels calm floating here, relaxed, as if he could fade away.

[I'm faded.]

He could've sworn he was with the team a couple of minutes ago. They had just finished taking care of some doombots, they were helping clean up. Then as he went to pick up a doombot sliced in half everything seemed to just... Stretch out. It was all gone and here he is. Just in his under-armor.

[Where are you now?]

This was the job of magic wasn't it? Oh, how Tony hated magic. It always defied everything scientific and 'could not be explained'. Tony bets he could though. If someone were to just let him get some readings on magic then he'd easily prove that magic can be explained.

[I'm faded.]

His vision was beginning to darken. He didn't understand what was going on. His eyes weren't closing, darkness seemed to be surrounding him. He started feeling cold, afraid. Why was he cold? Why was he afraid? What was going on? Why can't he see? Why was it so dark?

[Where are you now?]

Tony forced his body to curl up. He can move. He can't. He can't get away. He's dying, perishing, fading. He can hear a voice. It's faint. It's singing a lullaby. He can't keep awake. He's gone. He's faded in the dark.

[I'm faded.]

**Author's Note:**

> I wonder if anyone has any guesses on what is actually going on here. My mind went in a weird direction here.
> 
> Funny how I feel much less nervous/scared posting my second little thing but nerve-racked on my first. Also can you tell what my inspiration for this was?


End file.
